1. Technical Field
This invention relates to board games and, more particularly, to an electronic table top board game for providing user enjoyment.
2. Prior Art
For centuries, games have been a favorite pastime of adults as well as children. In fact, the earliest form of the familiar checkers can be traced to the Egyptians as early as 600 B.C. Traditional board, card and trivia games continue to flourish, despite the foreboding in recent years that these would suffer in popularity from the onslaught of computer, video and handheld forms of play. Culture watchers further stipulate that in these especially trying times, with terrorism looming and an uncertain economy, games encourage relaxed, comfortable social interchange. Proving that nothing can equate the interaction of people in a common recreational pursuit, these tried-and-true diversions are certain to be around for a long time to come. Having recognized the potential for a fun and challenging new game, the present invention was developed.
One prior art example shows a parlor type indoor basketball game including a simulated basketball court and a plurality of maneuverable ball propelling mechanisms including playing pieces activated by push rods slidably disposed under the court and adapted to be operated at each end of the court by opposing players for bringing the ball toward a basket at one end of the court or the other. An additional mechanism in the form of an inclined ramp is employed which in conjunction with the ball propelling mechanism serves to raise the ball upwardly from the floor of the court in the general direction of the basket for a possible score. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide the unique elements of unicycle movement combined with an independently operable means of propelling a projectile toward a target.
Another prior art example shows a sport simulation game having a two dimensional playing field with a number of defensive players attached thereto and moveable in at least a widthwise direction. The offensive player is moveable in both a lengthwise and widthwise direction and is controlled by a hand control. The offensive player may carry a ball and the object is for the offensive player to move lengthwise over the playing field while avoiding engagement with any of the defensive players. One or two players may play the game. With two players, one player would use a hand control to control movement of the defensive player. With one player, the defensive players would be set to automatically move either independently of or dependent upon the lengthwise movement of the offensive player. Unfortunately, this prior art example provides a limited amount of movement and interaction of the game pieces and also does not provide the unique elements of unicycle movement.
Accordingly, a need remains for an electronic table top board game in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides hours of user enjoyment. Such a device is a three-dimensional, enhanced simulation of a unique, sports-like competition, combining the benefits of virtual and live action to increase the thrilling realism that is inherent in such spirited play. The device encourages positive social and family interaction through good-natured competition. The present invention can be easily set up on a recreation room floor or outside on a patio. With simple to follow instructions and a multitude of fun and thrilling plays, the device can be enjoyed by children as well as adults.